Tarte Tatin
by deviliciouss
Summary: Claro que Tonks era irritante. O ser mais irritante do Universo. FEMMESLASH! Tonks x Fleur


A gota vermelha e quente deslizou sobre as fatias cor-de-creme, até dissolver-se em uma mancha rubra sobre a superfície porosa da maçã.

"Mmm", contrariada, Fleur levou o dedo cortado à boca, sentindo o gosto levemente metálico do sangue se espalhando pela língua.

Maldisse os métodos trouxas de cozinhar e a faca afiada demais e a sua inabilidade extrema em esquentar uma água que fosse sem mágica. Mas teria de ser daquele jeito. Daria o sangue, literalmente, se fosse preciso. Porque supunha-se que fosse um sacrifício, não era? Uma redenção. Havia sido uma garota tão má e insensível... o máximo que fizesse agora ainda seria pouco para se desculpar. Mas era preciso.

**TARTE TATIN**

"Maldito seja, Remus John Lupin!"

A porta da Toca se abriu num estrondo, deixando entrar uma Tonks muitíssimo irritada. Por que, Merlin, por quê? Por que Remus tinha de ser tão inseguro, complicado, cabeça-dura e... e... frouxo? Eram tão perfeitos juntos, ele só tinha de enxergar isso; e parar com aqueles olhares desviados e respostas genéricas e desculpas furadas. Chegara ao auge de chamá-la de... de... imatura! Logo ela! Só lembrar bastava para fazer o sangue ferver; e tinha vontade de sapatear de raiva. Como uma pessoa formada em um dos cursos mais difíceis do mundo bruxo poderia ser considerada imatura? Ninguém a acusara de imaturidade quando passara a fazer parte da Ordem. E agora aquele... aquele... Remus, tentava usar aquilo como desculpa. Não era imatura, não era! E tinha certeza absoluta disso. Só estava um pouco... bem, desesperada. E, sim, tudo bem, ela admitia que era insistente.

"Mas, imatura, não!", ela resmungava consigo mesma, esquecida até mesmo de onde estava. Então, inevitavelmente, tropeçou na mesinha de centro. Ainda mais enraivecida do que antes, praguejando coisas que aquelas paredes não deviam ter ouvido nem da boca dos sete Weasley que ali haviam crescido, Tonks pôs-se a pular em um pé só, apalpando a canela machucada a fim de tentar descobrir o tamanho do estrago.

Foi então que o rosto assustado de Fleur surgiu de dentro da cozinha. Quando, porém, viu quem era, sua expressão relaxou.

"Só podia", disse a francesa com ar de enfado; e virou as costas.

"Oi, Fleur, boa tarde pra você também!", cumprimentou Tonks, irônica, agora desabada no sofá e apontando a varinha para a canela. De dentro da cozinha veio um 'bon soir' dito de má vontade. "A Molly, cadê?"

"Foi levarr comide parra os gêmeos... como se non fossem capazes de se virrarrem sozinhes."

"Ah, droga", resmungou Tonks, seguindo a outra cozinha adentro.

O cheiro de biscoitos recém-assados estava impregnado no ar. Sentando-se à mesa, Tonks serviu-se de uma porção generosa deles; e estufou-os na boca, mastigando furiosamente sob o olhar crítico de Fleur. Como boa adepta do "cara feia pra mim é fome" que era, Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha e ofereceu, ainda de boca cheia, um biscoito à outra.

"Hm?"

"Nan, obrrigade. Só de olharr, sinto que já engorrdei cinque quilos", respondeu a outra com um arzinho de desdém, se recostando na janela de braços cruzados.

"Ah", fez Tonks desinteressada, depois de engolir. Então, recomeçou o ato de mastigação furiosa, entremeado por murmúrios desconexos. "Imatura... era só o que faltava...!", cuspindo migalhas de biscoitos sobre a mesa e ignorando Fleur por completo.

"Nem prrecise dizerr. Brrigô com o Lupin otrra vez."

Tonks parou de mastigar e olhou de esguelha para a outra.

"Você non deverria se imporr tante."

"Ah, que maravilha. Era só o que faltava. Aconselhamento sentimental forçado", a outra suspirou, revirando os olhos.

Fleur ignorou a ironia e seguiu em frente:

"Ninguém agüenta mais esse situaçan de vocês. São só educades demais parra falarrem alguma cose. Mas alguém tem que abrrir seus olhos, Tonks", repreendeu, aproximando-se da mesa.

"Abrir meus olhos?"

"Se você ainda querr o Lupin..."

"Depois de hoje, não tenho mais tanta certeza assim", murmurou baixinho, franzindo a testa.

"... um: parrar de insistirr tante, sabe? Ou, pelo menos, non ton aberrtamente. Deixa ele te caçarr", Tonks fez uma careta de incredulidade. Ela, se deixando ser pega? Ficar parada, quieta num canto, posando de mulher inatingível, esperando Lupin cair no seu colo? Até parecia. "Mas o que funcionarria mesme, Tonks, erra serr... mais mulherr, entende?", Fleur torceu o nariz delicado. "Olha só prra esse jeite como você se veste, esses trrapos, esses cabelos..."

Tonks se endireitou na cadeira, ainda tentando assimilar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Teria sido aquilo mesmo?

"Opa, espera aí. ? da sua conta a forma como eu me visto?"

"Tonks", suspirou Fleur, falando devagar e professoralmente. "Estou te dando diques prrecioses, você devia prrestar atençan..."

"Blábláblá", a outra respondeu, irritada, pondo-se de pé. "Sabe o que eu acho, Fleur? Que é você quem presta atenção demais. Em mim."

Fleur arregalou os olhos por mínimos segundos, piscou e entreabriu a boca mas então, se recompôs e riu, desdenhosa.

"O que querr dizerr com isse?"

"Ah, ouvi dizer por aí, sabe, que a Fleur acha a Tonks isso, a Tonks aquilo, a Tonks é muito desastrrade, anda muito deprrimide, que podia se vestirr de acorrdo com a idade que tem."

Fleur mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos.

"Orra. Qualquer um é capaz de notar essas coises."

"Claro. Mas ninguém sai alardeando isso por aí, ou melhor, ninguém tá nem aí pra isso", respondeu Tonks, ainda mais irada, aproximando-se de Fleur, que, assombrada, os olhos arregalados, viu se aproximando não Tonks... mas uma cópia quase exata de si mesma. Faltava apenas aquele leve brilho prateado, característico dos Veela, que a metamorfamagia de Tonks jamais seria capaz de reproduzir. Tudo o mais, porém, estava ali: os grandes olhos de corça, de um azul muito claro. Os longos cílios dourado-prateados, o nariz arrebitado, os lábios rosados e carnudos. Sacudindo os longos cabelos quase brancos, Tonks, mais irritada do que nunca, chegou bem próxima à outra e pôs-se a imitá-la mais uma vez:

"Tonks é muito desastrrade. Tonks anda muito deprrimide. Tonks podia se vestirr de acorrdo com a idade que tem. Nam é mesmo, Fleur? Nam é?"

Fleur virou o rosto para o lado.

"Voce é louca!"

"Você acha?", Tonks perguntou, chegando ainda mais perto. Metade de Fleur queria sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível. A outra metade, no entanto, estava fascinada por sua reprodução quase perfeita. Fascinada, também, estava Tonks. Fleur era irritante, claro, além narcisista e superficial. Apesar disso... era excepcionalmente bela. Não eram apenas homens que caíam enfeitiçados por ela, embora Tonks fizesse questão de guardar isso para si. Fleur era definitivamente chata demais para lhe despertar um interesse maior. Apesar disso...

Apesar disso, naquela tarde, Tonks se sentia mais furiosa e, por isso, mais perigosamente inclinada a fazer uma loucura do que em muito, muito tempo. Qualquer coisa valia para esquecer aquela humilhação que Remus lhe jogara na cara... e se Fleur era linda mas irritante, por que não fazê-la calar a boca?

"Você acha?", Tonks repetiu, num sussurro, a poucos centímetros da fascinada Fleur.

Antes que a outra sequer abrisse a boca, Tonks, rápida, já a havia beijado. Fleur tentou lutar mas, à medida em que a outra forçava seus lábios a se abrirem, fazia a língua atrevida penetrar em sua boca e lhe dava o beijo mais intenso e selvagem e desesperado mas ao tempo inacreditavelmente doce que homem algum já havia lhe dado, Fleur relaxou. Era surreal demais, estar sendo beijada por si mesma. Surreal, excitante, quase proibido, mas... delicioso. Quando Tonks, porém, se afastou, Fleur caiu em si e se pôs a limpar a boca freneticamente, cheia de nojo.

"Mon Dieu! Vous faire est fou! Louca! Completamânte!"

"É, talvez eu seja mesmo", murmurou Tonks para si mesma, melancólica; e girou nos calcanhares, os longos cabelos platinados ondeando, acompanhando os passos apressados.

II. Estava cansada. Cansada de indecisão; Remus simplesmente não sabia o que queria, quando era tão óbvio que ela era o melhor para ele. Cansada de depender daquele maldito cabeça-dura para ser feliz; cansada dos olhares de compaixão, das noites passadas em claro, do peso inimaginável em seu coração. Exausta de não ser mais do que uma sombra do que costumava ser. Não se reconhecia mais naquela pessoa com a alma em frangalhos; e que chegara ao cúmulo de depender de alguém para se sentir completa.

Pela primeira vez enxergava tudo isso claramente; e prometeu a si mesma que não cairia naquela armadilha outra vez. Nunca mais, se pudesse evitar. E era exatamente por isso que precisava fazer algo insano, algo que resgatasse a velha Tonks, sempre tão livre, independente e dona de si. E quanto a Fleur... Tonks sorriu um sorriso misto de carinho e crueldade. A garota até podia ser cheia de si e adorar alardear o quanto tinha uma personalidade forte. Mas tinha seus pontos fracos. Tonks possuía alguns anos a mais de experiência; Fleur podia negar e tentar se enganar; mas a ela, Tonks, não enganava de modo algum: a outra havia querido aquele beijo, tanto quanto ela.

III. Para espanto geral, Tonks pareceu finalmente desistir de Lupin: não se cumprimentavam mais e mal trocavam alguns olhares rápidos e desprovidos de interesse. Mas o mais surpreendente era que ela não parecia nem um pouco chateada com a situação e ele, por sua vez, parecia bastante aliviado.

E então, uma outra pessoa se viu, de repente, enredada em uma violenta obsessão por parte de Tonks.

A metamorfamaga continuava a se vestir exatamente da mesma forma; e a usar os mesmíssimos cabelos curtos, espetados e coloridos. Porém, sempre que via Fleur, estes tornavam-se longos, sedosos e deslumbrantes; e a expressão em seu rosto era algo desafiadora e travessa... e logo se seguiam aqueles olhares compridos e perturbadores, que faziam Fleur corar. Será que Tonks... ora, que bobagem, Fleur sacudia a cabeleira loira. Não havia nada que a outra pudesse saber. Nada. Tonks pura e simplesmente a irritava. Primeiro, aquela história de ser desastrada. Aquilo era extremamente... bobo, sem-graça. Como alguém podia não olhar onde pisava, onde colocava as mãos? Fleur tinha uma suspeita secreta: não contente com o visual berrante e chamativo, Tonks fingia tropeçar e quebrar coisas, apenas para chamar ainda mais a atenção para si. A segunda coisa que a irritava era aquele jeito dominador, de querer estar no controle e mandar em todo mundo, e ao mesmo tempo, tão cabeça-de-vento, sem se importar com nada. Alguém que não se dava para se levar a sério. Por último, havia ainda aquele visual horrível; Tonks poderia ser, se quisesse, a mulher mais bonita do mundo e, no entanto, preferia se metamorfosear... naquilo. Fleur simplesmente não entendia. Tonks não passava de uma adolescente que se recusava a crescer; e irritante, como um mosquitinho chato. Mas... os olhares. Tonks a fitava sem piscar, intensamente ao ponto de ser impossível ignorar, até que Fleur a olhasse de volta. Então, a primeira desviava os olhos, sorrindo misteriosamente e deixando Fleur sobressaltada, afogueada e confusa.

Era quase como se soubesse... ora. Nada havia para se saber. Nada.

IV.

"Sabe, quando eu era bem pequena, minha avó... a mãe do meu pai, claro; não dá nem pra imaginar a querida tia Walburga cozinhando; ainda mais pra filha deserdada, seu marido nascido trouxa e a neta mestiça... Mas então. Minha avó trouxa costumava fazer a melhor torta de maçã que eu já comi na vida! Ela fazia todo Natal e sempre..."

"Ah", fez Fleur, e continuou, o mais rápido que podia, a colher maçãs para a Sra. Weasley. Porque aquela Tonks tinha de ter surgido bem naquela hora? Não queria ajuda e havia deixado aquilo bem claro; mas Tonks a ignorou por completou e seguiu-a mesmo assim. E agora, lá estavam elas, debaixo da macieira: Fleur extremamente nervosa, evitando olhar para outra coisa que não fossem as maçãs se destacando da árvore com um movimento da varinha e enchendo um balde; e Tonks andando ao redor da árvore, a mão apoiada no tronco, falando sem parar.

"... não lembro exatamente como era, só sei que a massa da torta ficava por cima, entende? E sei que o nome era francês", Tonks franziu a testa. "Por acaso você não teria a receita, teria, Fleur?", e perguntou, estacando em frente à outra.

"E eu tenho carra de quem colecione rreceites e passa horras na cozinhe?", Fleur desviou os olhos e respondeu, nervosa.

"Oh, não, me desculpe, não há nada mais distante de você do que uma cozinha, realmente", ela sorriu maniacamente. "Eu só pensei que..." e, tagarelando, continuou a dar voltas em torno da árvore. Na verdade, ela não havia passado assim tão longe da verdade: Fleur adorava cozinhar, e cozinhava, para Bill Weasley, seu marido. Talvez pudesse fazê-lo também para outra pessoa de quem gostasse muito, coisa da qual Tonks passava bastante longe. De qualquer forma, estava fazendo questão de ser o mais desagradável possível desde que se pegara, oh horror dos horrores, sonhando acordada com aquela tarde proibida na Toca, duas semanas atrás. Só a simples lembrança de que houvesse sido capaz de fazer aquilo a deixava... corando. Afogueada de vergonha e de...

"Você gosta do meu vestido, Fleur?", Tonks surgiu de repente à sua frente, alisando a saia rodada.

"Nem reparrei que erre um vestido, parra ser sincerre", respondeu a outra de nariz torcido.

"Ora, como não? Ele é bem bonitinho."

"Bonitin, talvez. Mas esse monte de trralha por cima dele...", E com outra torcida de nariz, Fleur completou o que achava do cinto de tachas, da munhequeira e da meia arrastão.

Tonks riu.

"Você é engraçada"; e pôs-se a girar em volta da árvore outra vez. "Sabe, se tivesse aceitado minha ajuda, teríamos terminado isso aí há décadas."

Fleur resmungou qualquer coisa; e empenhou-se no trabalho. Estava quase acabando. Se ao menos Tonks continuasse 'se comportando' por mais alguns poucos minutos... se ao menos continuasse com os cabelos negros e os olhos verde-água... se ao menos... ela perdeu qualquer linha de pensamento quando dois enormes olhos azuis-claros surgiram à sua frente, fazendo-a gritar de susto e raiva e derrubar o balde quase cheio de maçãs no chão.

"Veja só o que fez! Agorra fui quase tan desastrrade quanto você!"

Rindo mais uma vez, Tonks se ajoelhou sobre a grama, que começava a amarelar e tornar-se seca e quebradiça.

"Ora, vamos, não precisa ficar tão brava. Eu te ajudo."

Com o coração aos pulos, irritada e contrariada, Fleur se ajoelhou e passou a jogar as maçãs de qualquer jeito dentro do balde. Que ficassem amassadas, ela não se importava. Não era nenhuma serviçal para ter de fazer aquele tipo de serviço para a sogra. Onde estavam suas missões? Fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix agora; e valia tanto ou até mais do que vários de seus membros, simplesmente não entendia... aquilo não era uma maçã. Fleur retirou a mão depressa, como se o contato queimasse.

"Hey", Tonks chamou, ajoelhada em frente à loira. "Vamos, sorria. Você é bonita demais para ficar emburrada desse jeito."

Fleur já havia recebido centenas de cantadas daquele tipo, e piores, de homens e, bem, de mulheres também. Mas jamais havia dado ouvidos a essas últimas; era errado, sujo... anti-natural. Desde bem pequena sua mãe lhe apreesentara o que devia ser quando crescida; e ela abraçou sem questionar o modelo ideal de mulher que deveria seguir por toda a vida: bela, inteligente, capaz e dedicada a seu homem e à família. Absolutamente não havia espaço para... aquilo. Era tão fora dos padrões, exatamente, aliás, como tudo o mais que dizia respeito a Tonks. Fora dos padrões, ela repetiu consigo mesma, perdendo o fio dos pensamentos e se arrepiando ao se dar conta dos olhos insistentes da outra... de si mesma... bem, de quem quer que fossem, sobre si. Não iria olhar, não devia... se olhasse, ficaria hipnotizada, perderia toda e qualquer razão; esqueceria-se de seu modelo ideal. Não deveria e não olharia para os grandes olhos azuis, adornados por longos cílios quase prateados, tão finos que... De fato, não olhou, não precisou. Tonks espiou por baixo da cortina de cabelos platinados, Fleur arregalou e desviou os olhos e então, sentiu a mão da outra sob seu queixo. O contato era tão errado, mas agradável, apesar de tudo. Tonks tinha uma mão quente e macia, algo diferente dela, Fleur...

Uma força mais forte que ela fez Fleur erguer a cabeça e olhar dentro dos olhos da outra. O vento havia parado de soprar e tudo estava imóvel; principalmente elas duas. Duas estátuas, idênticas exceto pelos vestidos, ajoelhadas frente a frente. Até as expressões maravilhadas eram as mesmas.

"Você é tão... fascinante", Tonks sussurrou. Fleur apenas suspirou em resposta. Nada mais importava a não ser contemplar-se a si mesma, a beleza mais que perfeita. A fim de se observar melhor, Fleur endireitou as costas e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares. Dando uma risadinha, Tonks fez exatamente o mesmo. Fleur franziu a testa, e Tonks mais uma vez a imitou. Fleur sorriu, compreendendo as intenções da outra; e assistiu hipnotizada a si mesma sorrir de volta. Como num espelho. Então, testando as reações de seu reflexo, ergueu a mão direita espalmada ao lado do rosto. Tonks imediatamente fez o mesmo.

"Minha vez", esta sussurrou.

Abriu os dedos da mão erguida, afastando os dedos, sempre seguida de perto por Fleur. Era um espelho, não havia outra explicação. Até mesmo o sol batendo nos cabelos de Tonks davam-lhe aquele brilho quase surreal que Fleur possuía. Tonks então inclinou-se para a frente, apiando as mãos no chão. O coração de Fleur deu uma falhada e então, passou a bater descompassado. Algo no fundo de sua mente lhe avisou que era errado, perigoso; mas Fleur ignorou o aviso e também curvou-se para a frente. Pupilas se dilataram, bocas se entreabriram... e se aproximaram. Exatamente ao mesmo tempo, como imagem e reflexo que eram. Mas não foi a superfície fria e dura que Fleur tocou, foram outros lábios, vivos, carnudos. Foi uma língua atrevida que penetrou em sua boca; e mãos ávidas se entrelaçaram em seus cabelos, puxando-a mais para perto.

E então...

"Nan!", Fleur exclamou de repente, colocando-se de pé. "Mas que insanidade, perversan!", e gritando furiosamente e esfregando a boca com as mãos, correu para a segurança da Toca, as maçãs esquecidas ao pé da árvore. Tonks, metamorfoseando-se à aparência anterior, recostou-se na macieira. Apanhou uma maçã do balde e a mordeu, mastigando lentamente. Então fechou os olhos; e sorriu.

V. Ela era deslumbrante. Maravilhosa. De tirar o fôlego. Sempre que se dava conta da própria aparência, Fleur Heléne Weasley sentia um frêmito de excitação, de compreensão da beleza surreal, única.

Mas agora... pensou, Fleur, um arrepio gelado percorrendo-lhe a espinha, jogando longe o espelho de mão, que ricocheteou na parede e foi aterrisar sobre os lençóis, agora... por causa daquela... pervertida, jamais poderia admirar-se novamente com o coração tranqüilo. Teria ela feito de propósito? Aproveitado-se justamente de seu ponto fraco para satisfazer aqueles desejos depravados? Fleur não duvidava nada daquilo; Tonks era tão esperta e manipuladora... Maldita fosse. Porque agora, por trás de seus olhos no espelho, haveria sempre a presença e ameaça daqueles outros, tão semelhantes mas tão mais perigosos, traiçoeiros... quase como se soubessem...

E ela se arrepiou mais um pouco ao pensar na outra, em suas doces e perigosas palavras sussurradas, em seu toque... sabendo...

Ora, sabendo o quê?

Fleur caiu em si e deu de cara com o próprio reflexo na janela, a olhando acusador, como se seus piores temores houvessem se materializado. Arquejando, curvou-se para a frente em sua poltrona.

O que as pessoas iriam dizer?

VI.

"Por que foge de mim?"

Fleur riu uma risada falsa.

"Nan estou fugindo. Apenas... tomando uma distância segurra de alguém que se encontrra com sérrios prroblemes piscológicos", desdenhou.

"Tsc, tsc", Tonks meneou a cabeça, parecendo chateada. "Sabe que não precisa tanto, Fleur. Não vou pular em cima de você ou armar emboscadas em cada esquina."

"Pois foi prraticamânte o que você fez."

Tonks sorriu.

"A mim, me parece que você também quis."

Fleur desviou os olhos para o céu, murmurando qualquer coisa parecida com o fato de nunca ter ouvido semelhante bobagem. Ouviu Tonks suspirar e aproximar-se mais, postando-se exatamente a seu lado; e erguendo a cabeça para o céu claro e límpido de outono.

"Por que não, Fleur?", sussurrou perigosamente perto, longos minutos depois, no ouvido da outra; e fazendo-a se arrepiar e quase perder o controle de si mesma.

"Orra, que pergunte! Sô uma mulherr casada, tenho Bill..."

Tonks riu.

"Não tô pedindo pra se casar comigo. E Bill... ele está longe, não está? Quantas vezes se viram no último mês?"

Três vezes; Fleur pensou consigo mesma. Guardava preciosamente cada um daqueles encontros em seu íntimo. Mas nada respondeu.

"É só uma diversãozinha, Fleur, enquanto estamos sós. Ora, vamos, nem eu quero nada sério... Só me deixa... ter você", Tonks sussurrou, a voz rouca e intensa, cheia de desejo. "Pelo menos uma vez."

"Ter?", Fleur sussurrou de volta.

"Mhmmm", a outra ronronou, tão próxima que a loira sentia o calor e o contato do braço colado ao seu; e a respiração quente em seu pescoço.

"Tonks, parre! Nan gosto desse tipo de coise, quantes vezes terrei de rrepetir?"

"Então, deve ter começado a gostar", e lentamente começou a se transformar, frente a uma Fleur extasiada que logo, porém, caiu em si.

"Parre, Tonks!"

"Tudo bem", respondeu a outra dando de ombros; e logo ostentava longos cabelos avermelhados e olhos cinzentos. Fleur a espiou com o canto do olho enquanto se transformava.

"Do que tem medo, pequena Fleur?", Tonnks sussurrou docemente em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

"Medo?", desdenhou outra vez. "Nan tenho mede de nada."

"Então, por que não?" Tonks insistiu, roçando os lábios na orelha dela.

Com as duas mãos, Fleur tentou manter a outra longe.

"Você é louca! Em plena sede da Orrdem... pode aparrecer alguém, a qualquerr minute!", Fleur implorou, apontando com os olhos arregalados o saguão empoeirado do número doze do Largo Grimmauld.

"Estamos praticamente a sós. Só o Kingsley está lá em cima com o... Remus, vamos ouvir quando abrirem a porta. Relaxa, ninguém vai ver a gente...", sussurrou languidamente. "Porque não, Fleur?" repetiu, e, sem dar qualquer aviso, a beijou docemente nos lábios. Fleur ficou tensa mas não conseguiu se mover um milímetro sequer. "Você é tão... deslumbrante. Nunca estive com uma mulher assim..."

"Você... já esteve com otrras", Fleur comentou, antes que conseguisse se conter.

"Ah, uma ou outra", deu de ombros. "Prefiro os caras, mas... não há nada de errado em se fazer algo diferente às vezes. Nada", ela frisou, enquanto a beijava mais uma vez, agora, mais firmemente.

Fleur queria lutar, mas o beijo, as palavras, o tom de voz, a mão em seu braço, Tonks sabia se fazer tão envolvente... no entanto, quando a madeira rangeu no andar de cima, ela se afastou, simulando asco.

VII. O espelho jazia em mil pedacinhos sobre o chão de madeira gasta de seu quarto. Fleur pisou e repisou sobre os cacos prateados até que estivessem reduzidos a pó.

VIII. Fleur tinha certeza absoluta de que Tonks havia armado aquilo tudo, manipuladora como era. Podia facilmente imaginá-la sugerindo a Moody que a inexperiente Fleur acompanhasse a competente auror naquela viagem. E sua vontade era sapatear de raiva, pegar a chave de portal mais próxima de volta à Toca e simplesmente desaparecer da vida daquela maluca.

Mas aí, seria taxada de inútil, voltando atrás em sua primeira missão oficial para a Ordem da Fênix. Resultado?

"Bastarrde."

Agora estava presa por duas semanas inteiras com aquela pervertida em Veneza. Arrepiou-se só de pensar no perigo que corria. Pelo menos, estavam acomodadas em quartos separados.

"Espere aqui, não demoro", Tonks sorriu, deixando Fleur em frente a uma pequena construção de pedras gastas, e sumindo porta adentro. Poderia demorar o tempo que quisesse. Aliás, poderia nunca mais voltar. Poderia, como sempre, tropeçar e, porque não? Cair dentro de alguma passagem secreta, algum portal mágico e arrumar uma passagem só de ida... de preferência, para o covil do próprio Você-Sabe-Quem. Irritada, mordendo o lábio inferior, Fleur ia e vinha pela calçada de pedra, tentando descobrir uma forma de escapar daquele plano maléfico. A porta atrás dela, porém, se abriu cedo demais; e Fleur parou onde estava, fingindo olhar o canal à frente com muito interesse, como se nada tivesse ouvido.

"Aposto como nunca bebeu isso", "isso" era uma garrafa contendo um maravilhoso líquido verde-translúcido, que foi colocada de repente em seu campo de visão.

Fleur virou o rosto e nada respondeu; e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, tentando se proteger.

"Vem", Tonks mandou, puxando-a pelo braço.

"Hey! Posso muito bem andarr sozinhe!", já estava chegando ao seu limite. Como assim, ousara não só tocar nela, mas... puxá-la? Por acaso achava que Fleur era algum animalzinho de estimação que precisava de uma coleira?

"Desculpa, Fleur, mas é que temos que ir pra algum lugar mais seguro", Tonks sorriu irresistivelmente se desculpado; e deu uma piscadela.

O lugar mais seguro era o equivalente local do Beco Diagonal, ali perto. Com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados à frente do corpo, Fleur acompanhou Tonks, sentando-se a uma mesa na calçada de um pequeno café. Evitando a todo custo olhar para a outra, Fleur fitou o céu, o sol se pondo, um vislumbre de um canal atrás de uma cerca-viva, acompanhando invejosa com os olhos uma gôndola que navegava para longe. Porém, com o canto do olho, observou a outra destapando a garrafa com um plop; e um cheiro doce e forte de ervas e alguma coisa que ela não conseguia distinguir se espalhou pelo ar. Com um aceno de varinha, Tonks fez surgir dois copos e duas colheres de prata. Ainda com o canto do olho, Fleur viu Tonks despejar o líquido verde no copo, apoiar a colher em sua borda, conjurar o que parecia ser um torrão de açúcar; e então, fazer fluir água da ponta da varinha, até que o açúcar estivesse completamente derretido. Fleur não estava entendendo nada daquele estranho ritual, mas não queria demonstrar a curiosidade. Por fim, suspirando e fechando os olhos, a outra sorveu a bebida em um longo gole. Então, passou-lhe a garrafa.

"Sua vez, agora."

"Nan, obrrigada."

"Ora, vamos! Não faça cerimônia, você não vai ter a chance de provar um desse outra vez tão cedo."

Prepotente, era o que a outra era, Fleur pensou franzindo o nariz. Tinha dito que não queria, mas lá estava Tonks enchendo seu copo com o tal líquido verde (que, ela tinha de admitir, possuía um cheiro maravihoso) e repetindo aquele ritual incompreensível e sem sentido.

"Agora, bebe."

Suspirando, Fleur pegou o copo. O quanto antes aceitasse, mais cedo colocaria um fim naquela insistência chata. Imitou o gesto da outra, prometendo a si mesma que seria um golinho só. O líquido desceu queimando por sua garganta, refrescante e amargo apesar do açúcar, deixando o rastro de um gosto indecifrável. Fleur colocou o copo na mesa, consciente dos olhos da outra sobre si. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de reclamar mentalmente, seu corpo foi tomado por uma sensação de leveza e relaxamento. E lá se foi mais um gole. E outro. O copo inteiro.

"A fada verde", disse Tonks, apontando a garrafa. "Absinto. Trouxa. Mas nem por isso, menos mágica do que as nossas", Tonks respondeu com um sorriso misterioso. "O melhor lado de se ter um pai nascido trouxa é poder conhecer o melhor dos dois mundos. Bom?", perguntou, se fazendo atenciosa.

Fleur não quis, mais uma vez, demonstrar o quanto achara o tal absinto muito mais que bom. Então, apenas murmurou qualquer coisa.

"Achei que combinava com você, sabe. Exótico, indecifrável..."

Fleur se sentiu corando, antecipando o que Tonks diria em seguida, alguma cantada barata, com toda a certeza. Mas se enganou: habilmente, a outra desviou a conversa para o que realmente haviam ido fazer ali; descobrir se eram autênticos certos boatos de atividades de Comensais da Morte. Fleur não queria se mostrar desinteressada num assunto daquela importância, então, teve que sair de sua indiferença. E admitir, a contragosto, que Tonks ficava um pouco menos chata quando o tema da conversa era trabalho. Tonks parecia ter se esquecido por completo da garrafa; então, Fleur serviu-se de mais uma dose. Aquilo realmente era bom, a deixava assim meio flutuando... mas de repente, alguma coisa com a cara avermelhada, sacudindo os braços e berrando numa língua incompreensível para qualquer uma das duas surgiu de dentro do café.

"Scusi!"

As duas se entreolharam. O bruxo gordo gesticulava e cuspia sobre a mesa.

"Questo non è permesso!"

E continuou disparando frases cada vez mais exaltadas, enquanto fazia gestos indicando a saída. Então, para dar mais ênfase às palavras, agarrou Tonks pelo braço e a fez se levantar da cadeira, enquanto retirava uma varinha do bolso do avental xadrez; e a agitava ameaçadora na direção das duas.

"Desculpa, a gente não fez por mal!", Tonks tentava consertar as coisas, segurando o riso.

Fleur ficou de pé, e pegando sua varinha, colocou-se ao lado da outra. O bruxo gordo continuava agitando as mãos e a varinha.

"Vattene! Adesso!"

E como as duas continuassem estáticas, sem entender muito bem o que acontecia, ele apanhou uma das taças e a atirou sobre o chão. Mil pedaços de cristal espatifaram-se sobre três pares de pés.

"A gente já vai indo! Calma, meu senhor, calma!"

Passando a mão pela mesa, Tonks apoderou-se da preciosa garrafa antes que o dono do café a arremessasse também sobre a calçada, e pôs-se a correr, seguida de perto por Fleur, enquanto ria, sem parar. Parou apenas quando estavam fora do alcance do homem, para tomar fôlego. As duas se entreolharam e então, recomeçaram a rir. Tonks jogava a cabeça pra trás e sua risada era tão exuberante quanto tudo o mais sobre ela. Ainda rido e ofegando, as duas puseram-se a caminhar pelas centenárias calçadas de pedra. Agora, o clima visivelmente era outro. Fleur se sentia leve, e havia saído de sua posição defensiva.

"Precisamos voltar lá, Fleur."

"Porr quê?"

"Imagina só esse cara do nosso lado na guerra... os comensais estão ferrados!"

Fleur deu uma risadinha. Ok, aquela Tonks também podia ser engraçada às vezes. Suspirou, olhando para o céu, agora de um negro aveludado. Não tinha vontade alguma de voltar para o hotel naquela noite. Diminuindo o passo, aproximou-se de uma das muradas que circundavam as ruas. Não tinham mais as taças, mas não importava, beberia no gargalo mesmo. Tonks tinha razão, toda a razão. Nunca havia dado muita atenção às coisas trouxas, talvez fosse hora de reconsiderar aquela atitude. Desta vez, mais acostumada ao teor alcóolico da bebida, virou um longo gole de uma vez só; e segundos depois, aquela sensação de leveza se intensificou. Tonks a seu lado suspirou; e só então Fleur se deu conta de que a outra estava estranhamente calada há longos minutos. Espiou com o canto do olho, para encontrar uma Tonks soturna, uma expressão que misturava ressentimento e raiva, fitando alguma coisa à sua frente. Seus olhos seguiram a mesma direção, descobrindo um rastro prateado estendendo-se sobre o canal. Fleur sentiu um arrepio percorrendo-lhe o corpo; e sabia que não era frio, mas exatamente o mesmo sentimento de impotência e frustração e medo que a garota a seu lado sentia. A sensação de bem-estar imediatamente se desfez, tal era a intensidade curel do que sentia.

Quase lhe disse que não estava só. Por mais que Bill não fosse um lobisomem completo, ainda assim havia a inquietação, depois o desepero e por fim o terror dentro dele quando a Lua se tornava cheia. Ela, Fleur, tinha sorte. Porque Bill ainda conservava suas faculdades humanas, e nem chegava a se transformar. Mas qual seria, realmente, a essência do relacionamento de Tonks e Lupin? Até onde a Lua Cheia se interpunha entre eles dois? Ou havia se interposto já, que, aparentemente, estava tudo terminado entre eles? Era algo que ela jamais conseguiria compreender, mas, em um nível, ainda que mínimo, ela sabia exatamente quais eram os temores de Tonks.

E compreendia agora que Tonks era humana e sensível e feita de coração e sangue e lágrimas; e não apenas uma pervertida manipuladora, apenas espreitando em cada esquina esperando o momento certo de atacar sua próxima vítima.

IX. Quem é que poderia dizer alguma coisa agora? Quem é que ficaria sabendo, estando as duas tão longe de tudo e de todos como estavam?

X. Os momentos em que se achava mais bonita eram, sem dúvida alguma, aqueles em que se encontrava apaixonada, ou excitada, ou os que havia acabado de beijar ou aqueles em que se abandonava, lânguida, na cama, depois de uma noite de amor. Sempre. ?s vezes, se olhava secretamente ao espelho logo depois do sexo, e o rosto enrubecido, a respiração ainda ofegante, os cabelos despenteados a faziam ainda mais atraente do que nunca.

Agora, tinha uma cópia exata de si mesma à frente, exatamente em sua forma mais desejável, sem precisar de espelho algum. Uma cópia tão nua quanto ela, com o mesmo rubor na face, os mesmos olhos brilhantes e cheios de desejo, os mesmos lábios entumescidos e vermelhos. Os mesmos seios redondos e firmes, e os mamilos arrepiados; a cintura fina, a curva delicada dos quadris estreitos, os pelos alourados ocultando o sexo. Uma cópia em tamanho real, feita não da fria e inumana superfície prateada, mas viva, transpirando desejo e excitação, toda para si.

A outra Fleur pareceu ter sentido o mesmo. Logo suas mãos atrevidas lhe eploravam o corpo, tocavam-lhe os seios, sutilmente, como qualquer outra pessoa jamais havia feito; e então, seu toque se tornava mais intenso, fogo puro. A outra Fleur a beijou; a princípio, não mais do que um roçar de lábios, a promessa de um beijo. Fleur sentiu seu corpo se arrepiando. Não queria pensar no que estava fazendo; seu corpo tomava conta da situação, ele sabia o que deveria fazer, como agir, e Fleur desligou a mente e deixou-se levar. As sensações estavam além de qualquer coisa que já houvesse imaginado. A verdadeira Fleur fechou os olhos e esticou o pescoço, oferecendo os lábios meio abertos ao beijo completo. A outra Fleur, então, se aproximou. Mamilos excitados roçaram uns nos outros, de leve, provocando, deixando mais um rastro de fogo na pele sensível de Fleur. Ela ofegou e pareceu perder qualquer controle sobre as pernas, sentiu-se mole, flutuando dez vezes mais do que depois de três doses de absinto. Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, estava deitada de costas na cama. Deitada por cima, estava ela mesma, com uma epressão compenetrada, a testa franzida, olhos fechados. A língua da outra Fleur passeava docemente em volta dos bicos dos seios; arrepiando-os ainda mais. E aquelas mãos, tão diferentes de quaisquer outras mãos que já a haviam tocado, delicadas mas ao mesmo tempo decididas, como se soubessem muito bem o que fazer, acariciando-a. Então, os sedosos cabelos platinados da outra Fleur escorregaram por sobre seu corpo, a lígua e os lábios seguiram as mãos, descendo pela barriga, deixando os seios sensibilizados incomodamente expostos ao ar.

Mas Fleur não teve muito tempo para se lamentar. Logo, lábios e língua provocavam, beijando e lambendo a parte de dentro de suas coxas. Todo o corpo da verdadeira Fleur tornou-se tenso, antecipando o que viria em seguida. Quando finalmente aconteceu, quando os lábios da outra Fleur tocaram seu sexo, ela deixou escapar um longo suspiro de prazer. Sentiu as mãos da outra afastando suas coxas, sua língua penetrando atrevida em seu corpo, muito lentamente, como se se deliciasse com seu gosto. Então, os lábios. Sugando, beijando, mordiscando. Os lábios foram substituídos pelos dedos. Arqueou o corpo para trás quando a outra Fleur deslizou os dedos para dentro de seu sexo úmido, para dentro de seu corpo, procurando todos os pontos sensíveis que sabia existir. Nunca havia sido tocada daquela forma. Nem sabia que haviam tantos pontos de prazer em seu corpo. Arquejando, sentiu-se mais uma vez flutuar enquanto a outra continuava variando as carícias, doce tortura, em intensidade e velocidade, pelo que pareceu um tempo infinito e curto demais. Até que a verdadeira Fleur explodiu.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

Mas a outra Fleur não parou. A verdadeira Fleur abriu os olhos e pegou um vislumbre da expressão extasiada e cruel da outra, como caçador espreitando a presa, recomeçando os movimentos dentro dela. Nunca havia visto aquela expressão em seu rosto; e era um enigma como conseguira ficar ainda mais bela. Mas agora, saciada, era hora de realizar um velho sonho seu. Virou-se, rápida, desequilibrando a outra Fleur; e colocou-se sobre ela. Temerosa a princípio, procurando não pensar no que fazia, levou uma das mãos até o meio das pernas da outra e parou, tímida. Então, a outra Fleur agarrou-lhe firme o pulso, fazendo os dedos deslizarem para dentro dela, arqueando o corpo para trás e dando à Fleur uma visão privilegiada do próprio corpo. Tomada de excitação, Fleur deixou-se ir, imaginava o que devia fazer e suas suposições se mostravam corretas... explorava com os dedos toda a parte de dentro, sentia os dedos se impregnando com a essência da outra, ouvia a respiração cada vez mais rápida, o peito se movendo para cima e para baixo, os lábios deixando escapar susurros e gemidos. Que se tornaram mais intensos quando a outra fechou as pernas, para que a pressão aumentasse. Então era assim... o corpo abandonado sobre lençóis, cabelos esparramando-se sobre o travesseiro, lábios entreabertos e convidativos murmurando coisas incompreensíveis. Mas ainda havia mais. Aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos, e por fim assistiu, arrebatada, a si mesma mergulhando num profundo êxtase.

XI. Nos primeiros dias, quando estava claro, ela se tornou mais arisca e fria. Dirigia-se a Tonks para tratar estritamente dos negócios da Ordem. Mas Tonks continuava agindo daquela forma completamente agradável; e Fleur, várias vezes, se pegara a contragosto pensando que podia gostar verdadeiramente dela. Então, chegava a noite, com seus pesadelos. Quando estava quase adormecida, Tonks se insiuava em seu quarto, e tudo recomeçava.

Se sentia arrepiada, entorpecida, profana. Porque não podia fazer nada contra aquele fogo e desejo que tomavam conta de seu corpo, porque agora sabia que apenas Tonks conseguia apaziguá-la da forma como deveria ser. E porque...

XII. Ela abriu os olhos; e cabelos negros e platinados se misturavam sobre a cama.

Aquela velha sensação de sobressalto retornou. Porém, Tonks lhe beijava o lóbulo da orelha, a pele sensível logo abaixo, a língua deslizava pelo pescoço, fazendo-a relaxar e mergulhar em um lânguido torpor. Quando Tonks beijou seus lábios, e forçou a língua para dentro de sua boca, jurou ter sentido lá no fundo gosto de maçãs. A primeira reação, instinto, foi empurrá-la para longe. Mas agora, aqui, não havia porque fingir. Relaxou.

Não importava mais.

... era Tonks.

XIII.

"Pega aqui", Tonks estendeu o sorvete.

"Melhor nam. Essa comida da Molly já é tan pesade...", Fleur começou, mas calou-se ante o olhar reprovador e divertido da outra; e estendeu a mão. Morango e marshmellow. Rapidamente se convenceu de haver feito um excelente negócio: o sorvete era tão maravilhoso que se esqueceu de todas as calorias da comida de Molly e do sorvete e lambuzou-se como criança. Quando, depois de ter lambido até a última gota, ergueu os olhos, a outra sorria, embevecida.

"Petite Fleur", ela sussurrou, se aproximando. O vento jogava os longos cabelos negros em seu rosto, e ela os afastou com a mão. "Olha só que bagunça você fez", e, rápida, Tonks tomou-lhe a mão e colocou um dedo da outra na boca, sugando-o com luxúria.

"Tonks, nan! Nan aqui", sobressaltou-se a oura.

Tonks suspirou e deixou-a ir, beijando suavemente as pontas dos dedos. Então, tirou do bolso da calça uma faquinha de prata, e virando-se de costas, começou a esburacar a casca da árvore. Fleur não agüentou a curiosidade e, algum tempo depois, espiou por cima do ombro da outra.

"Não", disse Tonks, e tapou o que estivera fazendo com a mão.

Fleur deu de ombros e fitou o céu, as nuvens escurecendo e se amontoando no horizonte; e promentendo uma tempestade para muito breve. De fato: o vento havia aumentado muito em intensidade; e até já se conseguia sentir o cheiro de terra molhada ao longe, misturando-se ao cheiro das maçãs muito maduras na árvore. Mas Tonks nada disse; apenas pôs-se a rodear, irritantemente, a macieira. Seus tênis, ainda que macios, produziam um crec-crec sobre as folhas secas do outono que já ia bastante adiantado. Fleur ajeitou o casaco leve junto ao corpo, tentado se proteger do vento, e aproximou-se do que quer que fosse que Tonks estivera fazendo na pobre árvore. Uma pequena flor. De repente, um braço surgiu por trás de Fleur e uma mão tapou sua boca; e Tonks começou a sussurrar doces obscenidades em seu ouvido, entre beijos e lambidas.

"Aqui...", Fleur começou, tentando se desvencilhar.

"Ssh. Já vamos entrar, a chuva vai cair a qualquer momento", disse Tonks, postando-se em frente a outra. Longos cabelos negros esvoaçavam e olhos cinzentos brilhavam, antecipando alguma travessura. Tonks era tão... cheia de vida. Fleur quedou-se hipnotizada por longos segundos; e se sentiu palpitando em lugares improváveis, o que significava aquilo? Nem estava vendo a si própria, devia estar ficando seriamente doente. Mas não se importava mais.

"Que avanço, não é mesmo?", Tonks ainda ironizou, antes que seus lábios se encontrassem. Tonks a pressionou contra a casca áspera da árvore; e se perderam em um daqueles beijos infinitos, que puxavam pelo estômago como uma aparatação extremamente poderosa, que fosse capaz de levar alguém até os confins da galáxia e de volta à Terra em poucos minutos, com direito até mesmo a tonteira e enjôo. Porém...

"Fleur?"

Fleur gelou, e então, empurrou Tonks para longe de si. Estava tão consumida pelo toque de fogo dos lábios da amante que nem se importou com o som das folhas secas. E como resultado de sua distração, fora finalmente pega no flagra; por uma Hermione estupefata, de olhos arregalados por cima da mão tapando a boca. Em uma saída desesperada, centésimos de segundo depois, o som de um tapa cortava o ar.

"Doente! Perrvertide! Ninfomaníaca, erra come você devia se chamarr, Nymphadorra!", e limpando a boca com nojo e limpando as lágrimas com vergonha, Fleur correu de volta para casa. Hermione, depois de hesitar alguns segundos entre as duas mulheres, acabou resolvendo que a histérica Fleur precisava muito mais de atenção do que a estática Tonks.

"Você tá bem, Tonks?", e diante de um encolher de ombros, Hermione disparou para a toca atrás da outra.

Se estava bem? Estava, claro. Estava ótima. Se divertindo horrores com o ridículo da situação. De repente, seus ombros começaram a se sacudir, enquanto caía de joelhos no chão e se curvava para a frente. Ridículo, ridículo! Patético! Fleur era patética, tão covarde e preconceituosa. Ela, Tonks, era patética por estar se envolvendo com alguém tão digno de pena... apenas para esquecer... o patético Remus. Era tudo tão tolo, engraçado e digno de pena que Tonks se pôs a gargalhar alto, sozinha no pomar, enquanto o vendaval aumentava e as folhas secas levantam vôo à sua volta.

Cômico. Trágico. E ela era a mais cômica e trágica de todos eles. Mundo estúpido... estúpido. O sacudir de ombros tornou-se mais intenso, e agora, lágrimas escorriam pro seu rosto. Mas ela ainda ria. E então, a tempestade desabou, se misturando às lágrimas, salgado e doce em sua boca, mas que não eram, e jamais seriam, suficientes para encobrir o amargo que tomara conta dela desde que Lupin entrara em sua vida.

XIV.

"Aqui, Fleur."

Hermione tentava, sem sucesso, fazer a outra se acalmar. Já tentara uma Poção Calmante e o velho método trouxa, água com açúcar. Mas Fleur, tremendo incontrolavelmente, tudo recusava; só fazia balbuciar frases incoerentes e entrecortadas, sobre como fora assediada, molestada, atacada em pleno pomar por aquela Ninfomaníaca Tonks. Hermione guardava para si suas impressões, de que Tonks nunca lhe parecera, de forma alguma, uma ninfomaníaca. Pelo contrário: sempre alardeara para quem quisesse ouvir (e também para quem não quisesse) que o eterno amor de sua vida era e sempre seria Remus Lupin. E também estava bastante certa de haver visto os braços de Fleur enlaçando o pescoço de Tonks, suas mãos percorrendo o corpo da outra como se já conhecessem todos os seus caminhos, suas curvas... como velhas amantes...

XV. Ela tentava se manter atenta ao movimento no Beco Diagonal, mas os acontecimentos daquela tarde recusavam-se a deixar sua mente há dias. Rubor se espalhava pela face pálida ao se lembrar de haver sido pega em flagrante. Ainda hoje a vergonha queimava; e ela queria afundar na mesa do café, afundar e mergulhar no piso de pedra.

Vergonha dupla.

A primeira era facilmente compreensível, já que era o que ela mais temia desde aquela tarde onde Tonks, pela primeira vez, tornou possível que algo secreto e proibido, algo negro em sua personalidade tão brilhante viesse à tona. Que alguém descobrisse que a maravilhosa Fleur não era perfeita e isenta de defeitos.

A segunda culpa... era consequência disso. Do algo negro e pervertido vindo à tona.

E talvez... hoje ela não achasse isso tão mais negro assim. Claro, Fleur sentia um frio na barriga quando recordava tudo. Com tivera a ousadia...? Nunca devia ter caído na conversa da outra, para começar. Mas então, as sensações e sentimentos voltavam-lhe a mente. Como Tonks era sempre tão... viva. Sempre sentia tudo ao máximo, fosse alegria ou tristeza; como sua personalidade era exuberante, extrovertida. E como ela a havia atraído desde a primeira vez em que a vira... e ela não compreendera, ou compreendera e se recusara a aceitar. Sempre tentara lutar contra aquela atração, mascarando-a em repulsa e críticas, mas fora impossível, irresistível. Tonks não precisava ser bela para ser atraente, interessante e inesquecível; ela simplesmente ignorava a beleza. E aquilo ia contra todos os seus princípios; e nunca pudera aceitar aquela estranha atração.

Mas agora, que finalmente havia sentido a humilhação de ser exposta; e essa humilhação pesava tanto que tornava a cena surreal como se houvesse sido um pesadelo de outra pessoa; e ela estivesse apenas assistindo de longe, agora sentia-se capaz de analisar tudo mais racionalmente. O pior acontecera; e hoje podia admitir tudo aquilo para si mesma; e admitir também que não queria agora a beleza da outra, mas sua simples presença, sua personalidade... de volta. Tonks entrara em sua vida como um furação, virara tudo de cabeça para baixo, invertera prioridades. Agora Fleur se via lutando contra si mesma, suas crenças, seus princípios. Onde estava o modelo da mulher ideal, agora? O que as pessoas diriam se soubessem... um soluço escapou pelos belos lábios.

O que diriam se soubessem o quanto estava arrependida do tapa; e que ela... tencionava pedir desculpas...! E... oh, ela queria... que Tonks aceitasse, e mais: a queria de volta, não como uma cópia de si mesma, mas como a outra era, com seus cabelos rosas, negros, azuis; e olhos cinzentos; e os beijos únicos: doces e intensos e desesperados. E a forma como a tocava. Fleur podia dizer que não conhecia o verdadeiro significado da palavra prazer até poucas semanas atrás. Precisava tê-la de volta. Tudo seria diferente agora, saberia aproveitar de forma muito mais apropriada aquela pessoa especial; que a resgatara de sua mediocridade; e que recebera em troca um tapa na cara.

Essa, sem dúvida alguma, era a vergonha que queimava mais.

XVI. Fleur esperava que a torta fosse doce o suficiente para que Tonks, ao menos, a perdoasse por seu mau-comportamento.

Aproveitou uma tarde em que Arthur estava no trabalho e Molly fazendo compras para apresentar seu pedido de desculpas. Quando Tonks surgiu à porta, parecia a mesma de sempre:

"Beleza, Fleur?"

... estourando uma bola de chiclete, os olhos negros cintilando e os cabelos rosas espetados contrastando espetacularmente com o cenário dos sóbrios tons castanhos e alaranjados de outono. Que se danassem os cabelos, Fleur poderia suportá-los naquela tarde, tamanho era seu contentamento em tê-la ali; aparentemente, sem ressentimentos.

"Entrre", Fleur convidou com seu sorriso mais sedutor.

"Mmmm!", Tonks fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume de maçãs cozidas em açúcar que tomava conta da casa. E arregalou os olhos ao entrar na cozinha. "Não acredito! Essa é... aquela?"

"Oui", disse Fleur com um sorrisinho. Havia acertado na receita, afinal. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma e imensamente feliz por ter feito aquele agrado à outra. "Sente-se."

E se foi o paraíso para Tonks provar de novo aquela receita muitos anos depois, foi o mesmo para Fleur; vê-la de lábios entreabertos, suspirando a cada mordida, a língua percorrendo lentamente o garfo a fim de não perder uma só gotinha da calda. Disfarçadamente, Fleur suspirava também. Depois de dois pedaços de torta devorados com luxúria por Tonks, Fleur, deixando a inibição de lado, sentou-se a seu lado.

"E entan?", perguntou, cotovelos fincados na mesa, mãos segurando o rosto, olhos esperançosos.

"Mmm", fez Tonks de boca cheia. "Fleur, não acredito! Você nem faz idéia; eu mataria pra comer essa torta de novo! Nossa. Faço qualquer coisa por você, é só me dizer", disse Tonks com um brilho estranho nos olhos e um sorriso que prometia segundas intenções.

E quando Fleur ia dizendo o quanto se arrependia por ter sido tão infantil, preconceituosa e grosseira; e que bastava que a outra aceitasse aquele singelo pedido de desculpas, alguém bateu à porta. Ligeiramente contrariada, disse a Tonks que terminasse de comer e foi abrir a porta. Para Remus Lupin.

"Olá, Fleur", cumprimentou ele com um sorriso cansado. "Estou procurando a Tonks, ela está?"

"Oh, oui. Venha, entrre", Fleur respondeu, tentando não deixar transparecer sua surpresa com aquela aparição completamente inesperada.

"Com licença", ele pediu, com outro breve sorriso.

Pensativa, Fleur guiou-o até a cozinha. Não se atrevia a pensar o que significava aquilo, Remus procurando por Tonks. Mas sabia que a tarde clara de outono havia se tornado, subitamente, um ou dois tons mais cinzenta.

"Remus!", disse Tonks, visivelmente alegre com aquela repentina aparição. O coração de Fleur começou a bater um tantinho mais rápido. Nem sabia que haviam voltado a se falar... mas não queria pensar em causas e conseqüências. "Vem, Remus, senta aqui. Você tem que provar isso, é sensacional! Quem diria que a nossa petite Fleur", e olhou para a outra com sorriso, "se revelaria uma cozinheira tão boa quanto a Molly?", e ela mesma serviu, do próprio prato, com o próprio garfo, torta na boca dele. Torta que Fleur havia preparado com todo o carinho, apenas para ela, Tonks.

"Maravilhosa, Fleur", Remus elogiou, depois de longos segundos saboreando a torta com os olhos fechados... enquanto a mão direita "dela" afagava-lhe os cabelos grisalhos.

"Merci", ela retribuiu com um sorriso forçado, desviando os olhos para o avental. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, não estava... aquela sensação de chão fugindo a seus pés, de paredes girando e garganta seca e olhos ficando turvos só podiam significar que aquilo não era real, não estava acontecendo...

"Adoraria acompanhar as senhoritas num chá, mas... Tonks, temos de ir. Moody achou por bem adiar a nossa missão desta noite", ele se explicou à francesa. "Um outro dia, quem sabe, Fleur? E Tonks na cozinha dessa vez", ele sorriu afetuosamente para a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

"Ah não, Remus, nem queira me colocar na cozinha, vai ser um desastre!", ela replicou, tapando a cara com as mãos. "Só se você não se importar de comer um bolo meio cru e sem açúcar, se importa, Fleur?"

A outra murmurou qualquer coisa fitando o avental enquanto ouvia as duas cadeiras do outro lado da mesa serem arrastadas.

"Adeus, Fleur", Remus despediu-se. Fleur se forçou a erguer os olhos, a tempo de vê-lo passando a mão pela cintura de Tonks.

"Adieu, Madame Weasley", acenou Tonks, sorrindo, doce e amarga. E então...

... lábios e línguas se encontraram, obscenamente, à sua frente. Tonks ainda olhou para ela uma última vez, antes de desaparecer com Remus na penumbra da sala, mas Fleur mal notou. A atmosfera de sonho havia voltado.

Fleur desabou na cadeira. Sobre as fatias de maçã carameladas, uma lágrima, gorda e arrependida, caiu. E ai permaneceu, acusadora e testemunha, sobre a superfície marrom do açúcar queimado.

---

Notas:

1. Não, eu não acho que o lesbianismo seja brincadeira de garotas ou uma forma de passar o tempo enquanto um homem não surge. Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça enquanto escrevia a fic, mas acabei de revisar e acho que deu um pouco a impressão de que eu penso assim. Só pra constar: não penso. Dó que era o que se adequava melhor à minha história, ainda mais porque eu amo finais não-felizes.

2. Fic escrita/revisada ao som de: Velvet Underground, trilha sonora de Johnny & June e Rufus Wainwright.

3. Não me pergunta de onde surgiu essa idéia de Veneza. Eu precisava levar as duas pra algum lugar longe e não, não poderia ser na França, e queria um País que a Rowling jamais tivesse usado. E, hm, sim. Eu gosto da Itália (que, à propósito, é tetra, uhu! \o/ genes italianos comemorando). Mas, voltando. De qualquer forma, muito menos me pergunte de onde surgiu essa idéia do absinto O.o

4. Como eu odeio esse sotaque da Fleur. É um pesadelo pra escrever.

5. Meus parcos conhecimentos de francês e italiano não me permitiram ir além do que eu escrevi. Aliás, tenho certeza de que a minha frase em italiano ficou com uma gramática péssima P

A propósito:

Vous faire est fou! Você é louca!

Scusi Desculpe

Questo non è permesso Isto não é permitido

Merci Obrigada

6. Façam uma Tonks feliz: a receita! \o/ (tire os espaços)

http / www2 . Uol . Com . Br / gula / reportagens / 126 gloriosa receitas . shtml

(aproveite também pra ler a historinha da torta)


End file.
